


LOG

by akamuri



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamuri/pseuds/akamuri
Summary: 短篇合集（含坑，不定时更新）
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Kudos: 4





	1. 《旧时代的礼物》（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 20191017《旧时代的礼物》（1）←坑  
> 2\. 20200401 狡宜がエイプリルフールに入籍した話  
> 3\. 20200401 狡宜在愚人节入籍的故事  
> 4\. 20200509 伤与痕  
> 5\. 20210202 無題  
> 6\. 20210304 Fascination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *涉及PPVV的大大大剧透和捏造（只刷过一遍部分细节记忆模糊+并没有拥有场贩小册子^^;）
> 
> *半半半成品，不保证不坑，入坑需谨慎
> 
> OK的话，请继续：

在那次事件后，刑事课整体存在着重大的人员不足问题。一係目前只剩下监视官一名和执行官一名，三係……因为一名监视官的晋升和另一名监视官的职业再判定，现在只剩下执行官四名。目前只能让刑事课整体连携行动，但这毕竟不是长久之计。如此大的监视官人才损失，是很难在短时间内恢复的。

是时候启动【监视官再育成项目】了。只是就算能通过手术篡改潜在犯的记忆从而使他们的犯罪系数下降，其中能匹配出监视官适性的依然少之又少。

诸君，我有一个想法。关于【监视官再育成项目】，我们或许可以让最接近监视官的存在——执行官尝试担当监视官的职位。毕竟只要我们篡改了数据，就没有人敢质疑这其中的真实性。

而三係中正有一个非常合适的人选……

嘉纳火炉。

***

计划失败了呢，刑事课能正常运作的又只剩下一係和二係。

果然，在我们计算如常的情况下，潜在犯就是应该被隔离的存在。篡改数据而让执行官担任监视官这一有悖我们运算结果的行为是不可能产生正面影响的。

可是通过篡改记忆使犯罪系数降低，令未发现记忆违和状态下的潜在犯担任监视官倒是有一定的成功机率呢。

这个结论需要由更多的实验来验证。不过即使色相清澈，能匹配出监视官适性的潜在犯真是凤毛麟角。

用那个的话如何，他在犯罪系数显著恶化之前一直是我们最好用的棋子。

那个啊……

效仿九泉晴人的案例，植入类似“上任当天杀死母亲”这样的虚假记忆是不可能的…但或许可以让他忘记部分记忆，并对他植入幼年时期的虚假记忆……

作为备选方案再做检讨吧。目前我们还需要对九泉晴人的这一案例进行反省，并再甄选出合适的潜在犯创造出类似案例进行实验…………

“常守朱，你认为人性是怎样的呢？”

“人性就是在不断探求什么是人性吧。”

旧时代的礼物

在号称为最大多数人带来幸福的Sibyl统治下的社会，有那么一类人和潜在犯同样被当作了社会的弃子——而他们被定义成社会异类的历史却是从旧时代开始的。

这类人就是精神病患者。

自从心理测量值（PSYCHO-PASS）这一如同身高体重般量化单人的心理属性问世后，许多被收容在精神病院内的精神病患者就因他们浑浊的色相而被迫搬离至潜在犯更生设施。即便读心如Sibyl也并不具备医疗诊断功能，所以那些在病发以外的时间能保持色相清澈的住院患者仿佛得到了特赦般得到了自由生活的权益。

然而现实并没有理想那么美好。

Sibyl的对精神病患者政策也不过是表面功夫。实际生活中，“精神病”与“潜在犯”在字数相同的同时听上去也是同般令人敬而远之。不管怎么说，患者们不稳定的精神状态对周围随时存在着一定的威胁，将他们定义为“潜在犯的预备军”也并不过分。唯一有所改进的，大概就是Dominator在执行时所依照的是执行对象的犯罪系数，而旧时代那些无论精神病犯下多大罪状都可以被一笔勾销的情况倒是不复存在了……

“喂，狡噛…你在听课吗……”

感受到右侧传来推攘自己的力道，狡噛慎也从臂弯里不情愿地抬起深埋其中的脑袋，懒散地回答在听在听——这样子怎么看都不像是一个认真听讲的学生所为。

“狡噛，难道你是想让我帮你记笔记才拉我上你的选修课嘛！？”

坐在狡噛右侧低声咆哮的学生是法学部的宜野座伸元，学院综合成绩仅次于社会科学部的狡噛的万年第二。

因为宜野座今天下午课程的讲师在中午临时邮件通知课程取消，而这正好被坐在一旁大快朵颐美式火烤牛肉汉堡的狡噛瞥到，于是乎被提议试听后者学部课程的宜野座此时才会出现在社会科学部的教学楼内。

对于和他们同窗了四年的同学们而言，在各种意义上闻名日东学院的两人形影不离也不是什么新鲜事。况且由于两人成绩优异，老师们也对他们的事不多过问。似是活在校园体制外的狡噛和宜野座，谁能断言是他们欣欣然抛下这个狭小社会抑或是这个小社会弃不在乎体制的他们于不顾。

“我是很想让Gino的字留在我的笔记本上啦，当然最重要的是我想和你待在一起。”

说罢，狡噛右手搂了搂宜野座右侧的腰，又轻轻捏了一捏，沿着腰部曲线抚摸着。

距离最终考察和Sibyl的职业判定只剩一个月的时间了，在这之前信誓旦旦说着要和Gino一起当监视官的狡噛比往常更加黏着宜野座。

（就算是像狡噛这样的家伙也是会感到不安的呢。）

满脸通红的宜野座如此想到，他并没有如通常般制止狡噛不安分的举动。

“我…我才…没有特别想和…你在一起。”

“嘛，就知道Gino会这么说。反正到现在对Gino也没有什么特别的期待啦。”

话虽如此，某人手上的动作却越发挑逗了，始于腰部的战线拉长至了大腿根部。

而听到狡噛如此作答的宜野座因前者故作无谓的语气不禁将下半身传来的燥热化作一句轻声又焦急的“狡噛，我…”

语未毕，宜野座右侧的视线便是一暗。

狡噛用右手握住他的左肩，还未说完的话语因他突如其来的吻而咽回心底。

起先是唇与唇的相贴，而后掌握着主动权的狡噛将舌轻巧地翻入宜野座的唇内，毫不厌烦地来回舔舐他紧咬的门牙。就在宜野座即将打开城门，舌尖即将交汇之时，狡噛冷不防地结束了这个亲吻。

令宜野座意犹未尽的吻。

狡噛左手还举着世所罕见的纸质笔记本，掩耳盗铃般遮住自己和宜野座。

他凑近宜野座的右耳畔，说：“好像这样没法满足Gino呢，后续等放学后去Gino家如何……”

现在Gino好好注视着我认真听课的样子就好。

如此说道的狡噛对宜野座的耳廓如羽毛飘落般轻轻落下一吻，他放下了手中的笔记本，又取走了宜野座手中的自动铅笔，（如果无视年轻讲师对阶梯教室最后一排投来的困惑视线）俨然一副认真听课的优等生模样。

而宜野座则是换成狡噛之前趴在书桌上的姿势来掩饰自己的羞愤之情，不过他会时不时脑袋侧歪偷瞟狡噛认真记录的样子。若是不意和狡噛视线相触的话，他会一边脸红一边把头埋得更深，可没多久后又会选择继续暗中观察。之后对方又会“无意”地对上视线，迫使宜野座再次移开视线埋头……如此形成一个无限循环。

事实是某人一边内心觉得狡噛真是让人窝火，一边又不住被好学的他所吸引，无法移开自己的视线。

（只希望剩下的一个月里我不会在学院内偶遇这位讲师……）

那之后过了将近十年，虽然不过短短十年，却已能让宜野座无法无端端回忆起他心中最美好时光的点点滴滴了……

==================== 

这次引发地区压力警报的对象是一位家住废弃区画附近的精神病患者。

由于精神病患者的心理测量值在其病发时难以保持稳定，Sibyl对于在医疗设施登记过的患者会给予一定的平复时间以及数值上的宽容。只有当被街头扫描检测到的患者在规定时间内无法将犯罪系数恢复到标准值内或系数高过宽容值后，地区压力警报才会被诱发，进而通知到当值的公安局刑事课众人。

本次的搜捕对象在街头与母亲发生口角，犯罪系数超过标准值后继而当街拿出老式折叠刀连续多次划伤自己的手臂，在警备用无人机抵达之际逃入废弃区画。

事件发生地点并不是车水马龙的大道，所以并没有造成心理污染，仅是搜捕对象的母亲被判定需要接受紧急的心理治疗。

今天负责该事件的公安局一係第二勤务执行官狡噛和縢秀星也很快就用Dominator的麻醉模式确保了搜捕对象，而本应看管猎犬们的监视官宜野座却迟迟不见踪影。

“縢，你没有和Gino在一起吗？”

“穿进这条小巷之前，Gino桑应该还在我身后的……”

狡噛二话不说便沿着縢来时的道路跑去。

“縢，你负责把犯人带到押送车内。这里可是废弃区画，就算Gino拿着Dominator也不能保证绝对不会遇到危险，而且这边说不准有无法连接信号的地方。”

“Okay~Okay~哎，谁让Kou酱对Gino桑这么过保护呢。” 縢的声音从后方传来。

“没办法，Gino他一直运气很差呢…（縢：你这么说Gino桑听到的话可是会生气的哦）”，狡噛一边奔跑一边利用执行官设备拨通了分析女神唐之杜志恩的电话，“喂，志恩，听得见我说话吗？”

“啊，是慎也君，请说。”

“我们刚刚确保了犯人，但是Gino不见了，你能否调查一下Gino的所在位置。”

监视官可以随时知晓执行官的所处位置，而执行官不借助分析官的力量却无法得知监视官的下落。所谓上司与部下之沟壑，令此时此刻的狡噛没来由地倍感烦躁。

“宜野座监视官的位置……”唐之杜顿了一顿，“奇怪，进了一座西区的废弃大楼内就没有显示了。“

“是电波暗室吧…志恩，告诉我去大楼的路怎么走，再把大楼内的楼层图传到我和縢的设备上。“

“好嘞。“

“縢，押送完犯人后，立刻到西区的废弃大楼支援。“

“我为什么非要听Kou酱的命令不可……嘛，你不说我也会自己找来的啦。“

（TBC）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题外话：
> 
> 1\. 祝特番放送！（PrimeVideo的对V*P**N政策强大到令人生气）
> 
> 2\. 祝PPVV圆盘昨天发售！（因为那个结局...所以我强行加入了PPVV人物x）
> 
> 3\. 本来这篇是想争取在三期放送前写完（因为可能涉及三期妄想嘛），但是本人fo了......不，在今天发这个半半半半成品其实是因为是我不允许有狡宜厨没有读三轮大大昨天那条推文！（本来昨天就想发文了，但是力尽）
> 
> 4.虽然在名为P**N的文件夹里这篇应该不会有R指定剧情
> 
> 5.后续剧情会涉及脑手术描写，角色一时的性格变化，可能会涉及对三期的妄想（大概率没来及在放送前写完，这样就是捏造了）


	2. 狡宜がエイプリルフールに入籍した話

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *在UTC+8的上午才发现今天是愚人节
> 
> *赶出来的会话文qwq因为都在说话不小心又练手写成了霓虹语
> 
> *时差关系来不及翻了（）我选择睡觉（喂
> 
> *总之先赶着当天发上来了←废话好多

学生時代  
「あっ…まずい、財布を忘れた…ギノ、昼飯奢ってくれる？」  
「財布を忘れるなんて珍しいよね…お前としては。まあ、いいよー、俺が奢ってやる」  
食堂を出た後  
「ギノ、さっきはありがとな。ハンバーグ、うまかったぜ」  
「お前は本当にハンバーグバガだな」  
「それより…ギノ、今日は何の日か分かる？」  
「どういう日だ？祝日ではなさそうよね」  
「エイプリルフールだよ、ギノ。旧時代の人にとっては噓をついても大丈夫の日なんだ」  
「それでどうした、狡噛」  
「だから…俺は財布を持ってるんだ。意味わかるか、ギノ？」  
「狡噛！お前、俺をからかったな！！」  
「ギノのからかいがいがあるから（笑）」

監監の場合  
「ギノ……今時間あるだろう？俺はお前に告げなければならないことがあるんだ。実は……俺は…当直明けに志恩と寝たことがある」  
「!?!?……狡噛、これはどういうことだ？お前…唐之杜と？？！」  
「今日は四月一日。どんな日なのか覚えてる？」  
「四月一日……まさか、あのいまいましいエイプリルフールってこと！？」  
「当たり！……ギノ、そう怒るなよ。お前としか寝たことないから安心して！」  
「狡噛、大声でそんなことを言うな！」

執監の場合  
「ギノ、いつか俺と結婚してもいいか」  
「？？…………狡噛、そんな突拍子もないことを言って、まだ俺をバガにするつもり？今日はエイプリルフールだろう。諦めろ。俺はもうこれに引っかかることはない」  
「ギノ、俺はわりと本気で言ったのだ。少し真剣に考えてくれよな」  
「狡噛……俺は…………」  
「……ごめん、ギノ。さっきの話は噓だ。お前がためらうとは思わなかった。忘れてくれ。そんな噓をついた俺が悪かった」  
「そうか…狡噛、俺はお前の噓に引っかかっただけだ。エイプリルフールって噓をついてもいい日なんだろう。お前は悪くない」  
「そうだな…」  
（ギノ、俺の話は半分冗談だけど半分は本気なんだ……）

逃執の場合  
（四月一日か……）  
（狡噛以外エイプリルフールを知っている人はいないだろうが）  
（……）  
（普通に過ごそう）

外外の場合  
「狡噛…俺と結婚してもいいか？」  
「！！！？」  
「ギノ、俺で…いいのか…？」  
「狡噛がいい」  
「ほんとう！？」  
「狡噛、俺はお前以外の人と結婚するつもりはない」  
「じゃあ、今すぐ結婚しようぜ！ギノ！」  
「ちょっと待ってっ！俺を引っ張って走るな、狡噛！」

あえてエイプリルフールだと指摘しない狡噛  
と  
嘘を嘘だと触れるタイミングを逃した宜野座

急いで書いた会話文の上、口調がおかしいかもしれませんが  
誤字・誤用がありましたら、こっそり教えていただけるとうれしいです。


	3. 狡宜在愚人节入籍的故事

学生时代  
“啊…糟了，我没带钱包…GINO，午饭你能请我嘛？”  
“你没带钱包还真是少见呢…嘛，好吧，我来请你。”  
离开食堂后  
“GINO，刚才真是多谢了。汉堡真好吃啊。”  
“你还真是喜欢吃汉堡呢。”  
“比起这个，GINO，你知道今天是什么日子吗？”  
“什么日子？应该不是节假日吧。”  
“是愚人节哦，GINO. 对于旧时代的人而言，是说了谎也没关系的一天哦。”  
“这怎么了吗，狡噛？”  
“所以说，我今天其实带了钱包。你懂的吧，GINO.”  
“狡噛！原来你在捉弄我！！”  
“因为捉弄GINO你很有趣啊（笑）。”

监视官X监视官的场合  
“GINO……你现在有空吗？我其实有事情想告诉你。其实……我…有和志恩睡过。”  
“！？！？……狡噛，你在说什么？你…和唐之杜？？！”  
“今天是4月1日。你还记得是什么日子吗，GINO?”  
“4月1日……难道说，是那个惹人神烦的愚人节！？”  
“对咯！……GINO，别那么生气啦。我没和除你之外的人睡过，别想太多！”  
“狡噛，别那么大声地说这种话！”

执行官X监视官的场合  
“GINO，终有一天你能和我结婚吗？”  
“？？…………狡噛，你瞎说这种胡话，又来捉弄我了是嘛？今天是愚人节。你放弃吧，我已经不会再上当了！”  
“GINO，我是认真的，所以你也可以认真点考虑一下吗？”  
“狡噛……我…………”  
“……对不起，GINO. 刚才我是骗你的。我没想到你会犹豫…抱歉，是我不该开这样的玩笑……”  
“是吗…狡噛，愚人节不是说了谎也没关系的吗？我只是被你骗上当而已，不是你的错。”  
“好吧…”  
（GINO，我说的其实一半是玩笑，另一半是真心的……）

逃亡犯X执行官的场合  
（又是4月1日吗……）  
（除了狡噛以外没有人再知道愚人节了吧。）  
（……）  
（像平时一样过吧）

外务省X外务省的场合  
“狡噛…你能和我结婚吗？”  
“！！！？”  
“GINO，我…可以吗…？”  
“当然。”  
“真的吗！？”  
“狡噛，我从没想过要和除你以外的人结婚。”  
“那我们现在就去结婚吧！GINO！”  
“等等…！别拉着我跑啊，狡噛！”

故意不说破今天是愚人节的狡噛  
和  
错过时机表明只是玩笑的宜野座

END


	4. 伤与痕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> %一点点Carnival Row的paro  
> %call会哭

“狡噛……”宜野座趴在双人床上，用粘腻的语声唤着狭小室内中另一个男人的名字，“今晚我想这样做。”  
坐在床边正在褪去上衣的狡噛愣怔了一下，才继续手上的动作。  
并不是因为不理解宜野座的意图，而是因为他明白得清楚。  
他的心虽称不上砰砰直跳，但却因此难以平静。  
或许他得承认，他是在害怕。  
害怕看到那对伤口。  
内心的焦躁不安并没有反映到脸上，不过狡噛的语气稍显僵硬。  
一个“好”字像是从牙缝中挤出般的不自然。  
宜野座并没有注意到狡噛细微的心绪浮动，而狡噛知道他现在的心境也一定是不平常的。  
那个由血色所浸染的夜晚，令二人的生活发生了巨大变化。  
准确地说，改变了的可能只是宜野座的。  
那一晚，宜野座从“精灵”成为了“人”。  
是狡噛亲手割下他从未翱翔过的四片轻薄羽翼。  
而在这座以精灵为奴隶代名词的城市，恐怕所有翅膀被烧红铁链所穿透的皮克斯族人都不会再次回到蓝空中了吧。  
宜野座或许可以说是幸运的。  
至少他从不是奴隶。  
至少他是与人类如此相像的皮克斯族。  
但狡噛从未这样想过。  
以前不会，如今更不会了。  
狡噛双膝分跪在宜野座的身侧，他俯下身来，吻了吻恋人白皙的后颈。  
他曾经很喜欢后入式。  
与宜野座在骑乘式的高潮下会不由自主地快速扇动翅膀以至于连带狡噛一起漂浮在半空中的刺激不同，标准后入时狡噛总会压着那对翅膀，宜野座也会有意识地不在翅膀上用力，如同人类在情爱时铐住对方双手会感到额外的快乐同样，羽翼被制对于皮克斯族也有类似的功效。  
宜野座被自己逼得走投无路，那副淫荡肆意的模样着实令他怜爱。  
他也曾喜欢掌握情爱时的主导权，一如人类对精灵的控制。  
现在的他多了份小心翼翼，也多了份不知所措。  
视野所及之处那两条稍显凸出的浅红色疤痕，令狡噛微含靛蓝的双眸黯淡些许。  
“GINO……”  
他犹豫着开口。  
“怎么了？”  
“……我可以碰吗？”他怕自己说得不明白，又补充道：“碰你的伤口。”  
宜野座没料到狡噛如此郑重地问自己，顿了顿才答：“嗯。”  
狡噛先是拿手指轻柔地抚过在宜野座肩胛骨处的凸痕，神色专注地仿佛是在鉴赏艺术品。  
来回，来回。  
第一次做爱的时候，一半出于新鲜好奇，他也曾这般仔细地抚摸宜野座的翅膀。  
在废弃区画那间破旧却密布了十多年生活足迹的公寓里。  
拉上窗帘关上灯，昏暗不见天日。  
咯吱作响的单人床上飘来宜野座的体香。  
三年前的记忆清晰得让人不得不有所怀念。  
要是没有带他离开就好了。  
要是没有告诉他外界的故事就好了。  
要是他生而为人……  
狡噛年幼时，人类占领了精灵的森林，此后城中精灵奴隶随处可见。  
他就是在这样的社会环境下成长而大的，对于人类奴役精灵早已习以为常。尽管他的天性使他看不惯社会上恃强凌弱的作风，却也不曾想为改变精灵们的处境付出些什么。因他无权无势，保证自己管辖区域内的精灵受到法律的“公正”审判已是极限。  
而更多则因漠视。  
那是这个社会上每个人都在做的事。  
每个人！  
每个人。  
这是一种傲慢，使人无法理会到自身的无知与可笑。  
过去的狡噛也是同样的无知、可笑，而可怕的是任谁都无法完全摆脱傲慢这一原罪吧。  
为什么宜野座非得遭遇这样的事情不可呢？  
“还痛吗？”  
“不痛，”许是怕狡噛依旧放不下心，宜野座又道：“都快半年了。”  
“是啊……”  
他知道宜野座并没有看着自己，却还是憋出了一个自欺欺人的微笑。  
那天，宜野座也是这般趴在这张双人床上。  
他问他痛不痛，他说不痛。  
回答时牙关分明在打颤。  
干涸了的紫红血迹如同恶魔的爪印蜿蜒在宜野座雪白的背脊，还未止住的鲜血汩汩流下，染红了床单。  
还有一侧。  
还有一侧的翅膀待他割去。  
狡噛稳住颤栗着的右手，并未注意到自己的泪水也落在了宜野座的背上，溶在了他的血中。  
他和他融为一体。  
那一瞬间，这个喧杂的世界仿佛唯剩下他们二人。  
事后，他们会聊枕边话。  
曾经狡噛总是叙说更多的一方，他会描绘那时的宜野座所未曾见识过的破旧公寓以外的世界。  
现下已经没有必要了。  
狡噛成为了倾听的一方。  
宜野座过上了崭新的生活，他会谈起在花店打工时的趣闻，大学修习的科目知识，以及更多狡噛所不了解的事情。  
“狡噛，怎么了？”  
“……？”  
“你在哭。”  
“…………是眼睛里进沙子了。” 狡噛抹了抹眼。  
“在室内哪会有沙子…”宜野座一脸无奈地哧哧一笑，尔后凑近狡噛的脸真挚道，“谢谢你，狡噛。”  
他接着说：“谢谢你把我带出废弃区画。谢谢你让我成为人。”  
他察觉到狡噛听到后一句时眼神流露出的些微动摇，落下视线说：“其实，我该向你道歉。那种事让你做还是太残酷了。”  
狡噛立刻摇头道：“怎么能让GINO自己做那种事呢。”  
宜野座苦笑了一下。  
如同那丑陋的疤痕将永远地留在宜野座的后背上，狡噛的心伤也是不可磨灭的吧。  
为什么他为了自己而让他背负了这沉重的一切。  
他只得把狡噛抱得更紧了，说：“现在，我很幸福。  
“多亏了你。”  
狡噛微微笑道：“我也是。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定：
> 
> 类似第二次工业革命后的文明发展程度
> 
> 在战争时Gino（1~2岁？）父母双亡，然后被一个不忍心把小Gino送去集中营的士兵抱回了家。士兵家中没有孩子，有妻子，这对夫妇除了从不带Gino接触外界对他还是很好的。但不到一年士兵就病逝了，寡妇被亲戚逼迫搬出去，后来住到废弃区画艰苦维生。
> 
> Gino从小在废弃区画的小公寓里长大，并被告知外界很可怕绝不允许出门。寡妇也很少回去，陪他的只有植物，和偶尔会来公寓里的流浪狗狗。（所以是个从小和植物动物说话的迪士尼小公主
> 
> 寡妇卷入凶杀案件，理论上废弃区画发生的难破案件都会被警方无视（治安是真的差，事情是真的多，忙不过来），但是新上任的Call觉得：不行我全都要管，所以就去加班查案了。（如果这里真的是CRparo的话，那原型就是开膛手杰克？这大概会成为专杀妇女的连环杀人案件吧。）查案的时候遇到了Gino. Gino没有寡妇没办法一个人活着，要么离开被抓去做奴隶，要么有人继续定期提供物资。Call自愿帮助Gino，后来一来二去也就熟悉了，就恋爱了，就上床了。
> 
> 两三年后Call升职开始负责市区，不能常去废弃区画了，就问Gino要不要和自己同居。Gino就答应了。
> 
> Gino从小还是有汲取各类知识，但是缺乏对外界的了解也没有常识，这方面都是后来Call教给他的。于是Gino就越来越向往外界。
> 
> 于是就想砍翅膀变成人。Call本来是不同意的，但是他不做Gino要自己砍了，没…没办法。作者的锅。
> 
> 狡宜有没有年龄差是谜…没有具体考虑过，就算Gino年龄小但也一定相当接近。
> 
> 未来Gino应该会成为植物学家，经常在自然界游走（只可惜不能飞了），有时会请假期中的Call和自己一起去外出研究。Call会尽可能为精灵争取权益，反而是Gino会视而不见吧。作者的锅。


	5. 無題

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 練習

常守から何気なく、狡噛の話を振られてくる。  
「狡噛さんって、すごいかっこう悪い人ですね。なんで以前にそんなことを意識しなかったな」  
監視官の愚痴めいた言葉を聞いて、宜野座が思わず失笑した。  
「宜野座さんも、何で教えてくれなかったんですか」  
「教えたじゃないか？アイツのことをあまり信用するなって」  
事後処理で色々のことを済ませなければいかない刑事課一係のメンバーたちは、SEAUnに暫く滞在することになっている。  
巡回の任務とは言え、こうして異国の街で散策している二人は、一時的にも胸底に秘められている秘密から解放されるような気分になった。  
「そうですよね。あの時の私が狡噛さんに憧れすぎました。あの人みたいな刑事になりたいってずっと思ってました。……ううん、今も思うよ」  
こう訴えた常守の横顔にとても穏やかな表情が泛び、目が懐かしげに細まった。  
「宜野座さんにも、狡噛さんが憧れてしょうがない時もきっとありますよね」  
常守の言葉に、ふっと高等教育時代の狡噛の姿がまぶたに浮かんでくる。  
頭脳明晰、成績優秀で、いつでも沢山の人に囲まれカリスマ性のある学院随一の優等生。  
潜在犯の息子として周りからひどい目を合わせ続けている宜野座には眩しすぎる存在だった。  
そんな狡噛が自分を助けてくれた、なんて、今思い出してもあの出来事が夢物語みたいのだ。  
そして儚い夢のように、いつかは必ず醒めなければならない。  
「そんなことは……」  
ないとは言い切れず、あるとも率直に言えるわけがない。  
正々堂々と気持ちを告白した常守の傍らに、気難しい性格を自覚している宜野座がいたたまらないように思った。  
常守に狡噛との関係を相棒としか教えていなかったが、これだけの時間が経てば恋愛に疎い彼女に勘づかれてしまってもおかしくない。  
「狡噛は憧憬を寄せていい相手ではない」  
あなたに取っても、おれに取っても。  
「それは、宜野座さんが狡噛さんに憧れたって捉えてもいいですね」  
すべて知ってます、と言わんばかりの小悪魔っぽい笑顔には負けるわけだ。  
「……好きにしろ」  
昨日狡噛と会ったばかりからだろうか、いい年のオジサンになってもかかわらず頬が無性に熱くなる気がする。  
せめて常守に見せないよう、普段は監視官のペースに合わせてゆっくり歩く宜野座が、意識もせず早足になっている。

「もう、狡噛さんってば、宜野座さんを有無言わせず攫っとけばよかったのに……ほんとに、かっこう悪い。私に嫁さんを面倒見させるつもりなのか！」  
監視官のひとりごちた愚痴を、ずんずんと先に歩いていく当の嫁さん本人が流石に聞こえやしない。


	6. Fascination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大正？背景  
> 年龄捏造  
> *标题源自Fermo Dante Marchetti的同名华尔兹乐曲

宜野座不喜欢参加舞会。  
不是他生来乖僻，讨厌人多热闹的地方。  
他明白自己注定是不会为这些血统高贵的华族们所接纳。  
今天也如往常一样，他的父母把他晾在一旁，正在努力尝试融入这分明瞧不起他们的上流社会。可笑的是，这些上流社会的不少人也只不过是金玉其外。多少人肆意挥霍家产而导致门第逐渐没落，眼下为了续存不得不对所谓“没涵养的暴发户”嘘寒问暖，巧言令色。  
——虚荣心令人多嘴多舌，自尊心使人沉默。  
出自《附录和补遗》的这句话或许正能恰当描述舞会上发生的一幕又一幕。  
以往一直热衷于找宜野座麻烦的子爵家继承人今晚倒是没有出席，让宜野座至少得以清清闲闲地度过一个人蹲墙角的无聊时间。  
“那个……请问可以和我……跳支舞吗？”  
和宜野座年岁相仿的女孩站在他的面前，羞答答地主动问道。  
这可真是令人意外。  
宜野座习惯性地抬了抬架在鼻梁上的金边细框眼镜，吐出两个字：“不行。”  
少女愿意与他共舞，他固然高兴。  
只可惜经历过一些事的他早就失去了这些兴致。若是他出入舞池绝对会引来许多人嘲弄的目光，他才不要被那些自以为是的华族们当作闲谈话题。  
“为什么拒绝？”  
今晚可真是热闹。等少女离开后，很快又有一个人出现在了宜野座的面前，还是他在舞会上少数认识的人。  
“我没兴趣。”  
“是吗？”  
狡噛也不过是随口一问，他端着盛有红酒的波尔多杯，自说自话地站到宜野座的身旁。  
宜野座则往更深处挪了挪。他不习惯有人和自己一起分享位于宴会厅角落的空间，更何况此人还是在社交界备受妇人小姐们所瞩目的狡噛。  
“你来这里做什么？”  
“我有些累，想在这里休息一会儿。”狡噛说。  
宜野座不置可否。  
和他处于两个人气极端的狡噛也会感到疲乏，这说明备受欢迎也并不是什么轻松的事。  
之后他们沉默了一会儿，却是狡噛开口邀请道：“你想出去透透气么？”  
宜野座稍作思考，始终是耐不住心底的好奇，点了点头。  
在此之前的每次舞会，他都是孤零零的，对于华族们的宅邸也不甚熟悉，自然不会随意走动。  
狡噛轻车熟路地带他来到后花园一处还算隐蔽的地方。  
月光洒落树丛中，为周围晕上了一层白银色的薄纱。晚风挟带着凉意，却比室内热烘烘的气氛令人适意多了。  
些许从宴会厅之中流漏出来的乐声，合着春末的蝉鸣，为花园的幽谧共奏一首新曲。  
“狡噛先生，你对这里很熟悉。”  
狡噛隔着池塘眺望灯火通明的主宅，回答道：“我父亲和伯爵先生是旧友。”  
说完晃了晃手中的波多尔杯，轻抿一口红酒。  
宜野座对于他的回答毫不意外。  
话题就这么断了，沉默再次降临在他们之间。  
狡噛一边饮酒一边似是欣赏着伯爵家后院的景致，与他相识不久的宜野座当然无从知晓他装有什么样的心思。虽然好奇，但也轻易地问不出口。  
“酒，好喝吗？”  
宜野座指了指狡噛的酒杯。  
“不怎么好喝。”  
“那你为什么喝个不停呢？”  
“因为可以尝到属于大人的味道。”  
这显然是狡噛用来糊弄小孩子的说法，但宜野座还是认真思考了一番，随后问道：“这也是你吸烟的原因吗？”  
他看出狡噛有些疑惑，补充道：“你身上总有一股淡淡的烟味。”  
狡噛轻轻晃了晃波多尔杯，说：“下次给你上课前，我会注意的。”  
“没关系。我...不讨厌。”  
狡噛将剩余不多的红酒一饮而尽。  
虽说抽烟不是什么坏事，但当他能被自己这位有些古板又有些洁癖的学生接受时，心里不知为何有些高兴。  
他把属于高级品的波多尔杯肆意地搁在天然石块所铺成的小径上。  
理了理西装衣领，又整了整袖口，微微一俯身后，伸出右手作邀请状。  
狡噛问：“宜野座先生，愿意和我跳一支舞么？”  
宜野座并没有接受他的邀舞，而是瞧着他一脸奇怪地问道：“你在做什么？”  
狡噛反问：“你不想体验当一个大人么？”  
“……我没想。”  
狡噛没有再次戳穿少年人那瞒不过他的小心思，只继续保持着伸出手的姿势。  
“……  
“可是这和跳舞又有什么关系？”  
宜野座虽有犹豫，最后还是搭上了狡噛的手。他的手本是微凉的，可是一触到狡噛，那属于成年男人的体温也慢慢地从指尖传递了过来。  
“你从来没有那么近距离地接触过其他人吧，壁花小少爷。”  
“你说我是‘壁花’！？”  
宜野座抽出刚被狡噛握住的手，抬头毫不客气地瞪了他一眼。  
“GINO连壁花都知道呢，了不起，了不起。”  
“GINO”是狡噛在第一次遇到宜野座时便自作主张起了的昵称，这显然是因为“宜野座”三个字念起来有些拗口，而不是宜野座家的小少爷长得可爱。  
“你是把我当笨蛋了嘛，狡噛先生！！”  
“你是我的学生，我当然有测试你知识量的义务。”  
“去你的。这算什么知识量。”  
“在老师面前，别说不优雅的词。”  
“我可不想被你这么说。”  
宜野座狠狠地又瞪了他一眼，最后还是首肯了。  
狡噛是他父母最近为他请来的家庭教师，只不过他们还未见过几面，一点也不熟悉。在现在这样的场合，跳舞可能是会比尴尬的无言要来得自在。  
“是由我来跳女步？”宜野座问道。  
狡噛并没有直接给出回答，而是凭空比了比二人的身高差距。  
正值青春期的宜野座身长仅高过狡噛的肩，跳女步也是无可奈何的事。  
“我以后肯定会长得比你高！”  
“那等GINO长得比我高了，我就请你去料亭庆祝。”  
宜野座于空中展开手臂张开右手，狡噛壮实的手掌将他还未长成而显得有些纤细的手轻柔地包裹起来。  
他感觉手心变得热乎乎的。  
狡噛的右手从宜野座的臂弯下穿过，贴在他的蝴蝶骨附近；宜野座则将左手搭在狡噛的上臂。  
“觉得有些痒...”  
“你马上就会习惯的，GINO。”  
尽管宜野座记得关于华尔兹的基础知识，但自从学会后几乎没有实践的机会，这次又是第一次跳女步。不过得益于他的身体记忆足够可靠，很快就融入了与狡噛的舞蹈之中。  
随着对方的步调，他们时而前进，时而后退，在这月色下的一方天地里，同舞伴一起旋转起伏。  
宜野座的手本来是任由狡噛所握，而当他逐渐沉浸在华尔兹中，手指也无自觉地贴上了狡噛的手背。  
狡噛倒是发觉了宜野座的小动作，心里不知怎地就像是开了花儿一样。他有意识地将颀长身躯更加贴近比自己矮了大半个头的宜野座。  
二人的身体时不时触碰，又分开。  
微风把狡噛平缓的呼吸声吹至宜野座耳边，堪堪盖过了属于自然的鸣声，以及从池塘对岸传来的西洋乐声。  
他甚至能闻到淡淡的酒香。  
却不知为何这些都令他有些烦躁。  
“狡噛先生……”  
“怎么了？”  
宜野座摇摇头，终究还是没将“我们的距离有些近”说出口。  
他想，就这样也不错。  
接受并沉溺于他人的体温，或许这就是作为大人才会做的事。  
他们旋转，又旋转，直至一曲终了。  
不约而同地，宜野座抬头望向狡噛，而狡噛也正巧凝视着他。  
他透过狡噛略含绀色的眼中看见了倒映着的自己：梳着背头，戴着金边眼镜，穿着背带西装，还只是一个稚气未掩的孩子。  
狡噛看到的光景便是如此吗？  
“GINO这么直勾勾地看着我，我都有些不好意思了。”  
狡噛虽然这么说，却并没有主动移开视线。  
倒是宜野座听了他说的话，才意识到自己不小心盯着狡噛的双眸看入神了，还维持着跳舞时的姿势。他脸红耳热地赶紧松开紧握着狡噛的右手，从他的怀中离去。  
狡噛没有再次揶揄宜野座，他捡起摆在地上的波尔多杯，说：“回去吧。”  
宜野座回应他道：“好。”  
一路无言。  
沉默已然是此刻最好的调剂品。  
在进门前，狡噛侧首靠近宜野座的耳畔，带着一份诱惑的意味悄声说道：“想要跳舞的话，和老师我说一声。只要是GINO的请求，我随时奉陪。”  
宜野座觉得耳边痒痒的，他忍住了想要白一眼狡噛的冲动，头也不回地径直走向前去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“Fascination: the state of being fascinated : the state of feeling an intense interest in something” by Merriam-Webster


End file.
